compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Aristotle
'Aristotle '''was a Greek Philosopher that was famous for contributing a large part to the creation of Western Philosophy.His works are viewed as masterpieces and still are used today as building blocks for Modern society. Early life Aristotle was born 384 BC in Stagira, a part of northern Greece. He was born to father Nichomachus, who was a physician to the royal family of Macedonia, and to his mother,Phaestishttp://www.ucmp.berkeley.edu/history/aristotle.html. At an early age, young Aristotle studied and trained with medicine and studied many other subjects including poetry and other sciences. Later, when he was 17, Aristotle was sent to work and study with the famous philosopher, Plato , to study philosophy.After Plato's death, he left the school and went on travels across Asia minor and the islands near it. After his time traveling and focusing on his studies, Aristotle returned to Plato's Acadmey and taught for over 20 yearshttp://www-history.mcs.st-andrews.ac.uk/Biographies/Aristotle.html. Tutoring Alexander When Aristotle left the academy and returned to his homeland, he became the tutor of the son of Phillip II of Macedon . His son was named Alexander and Aristotle was put in charge of teaching him and did so until the age of 16 in the Temple of Nymphs at Meiza. Aristotle educated the future ruler in philosophy, art,medicine, religion,morals and logic. Aristotle also presented the Iliad to Alexander, a book he took a fondess to. The tutor created a special version of the book, that was personally annotated by him for the student to understand. When Alexander got older, the Ruler of Macedonia brought the book with him on his campaigns across lands. Contributions to writing Aristotle wrote many works during his lifetime. Not only was he a philosopher, but he was also a writer. He wrote 29 works, titles including ''Rhetortic,Physics, and On Youth and Old Age, On Life and Death, On Breathing''http://classics.mit.edu/Browse/browse-Aristotle.html. He wrote a lot of books with wide varieties of subjects. With having years of studying different sciences, literature and the mind, Aristotle was able to have a lot of ideas for his writing''. '' A major contribution Aristotle took part in was the innovation of tragedy in writing. In his book called ''Poetics, ''Artistotle wrote on the subject of tragedy, he did this by defining it and wrote a theory based on the subjecthttp://www2.cnr.edu/home/bmcmanus/poetics.html. These ideas influenced Greek and Roman Drama, which was the grandfather to the Shakespearen Tragedy, created by Sir William Shakespeare. Personal life At a young age, Aristotle met a young women by the name of Pynthias, niece and adopted daughter of Hermias of Atarneus. Together the couple birthed a daughter, also name Pynthias after her mother. Unfortunately, after ten years of marriage, Aristotles wife died of unknown causes.http://www-history.mcs.st-andrews.ac.uk/Biographies/Aristotle.html When his wife died, Aristotle never married again. However, he did have relationships with other women. One such women was Herpyllis, together the two bore a son named Nicomachus after the philosophers' father.http://www-history.mcs.st-andrews.ac.uk/Biographies/Aristotle.html Death Aristotle lived a long life and lived until 322 B.C. After retiring, Aristotle resided to the city of Chalcis and lived in the house that belonged to his family. When he was in his early sixties, he passed away due to stomach problems. He was buried next to his wife, which was his request before he died. http://www-history.mcs.st-andrews.ac.uk/Biographies/Aristotle.html References